Somewhere I Belong
by iampants
Summary: In episode 28 "X" we never figure out who X was, what if it was Danny? After the explosion the police never find Sam Manson or Danny Fenton's bodies, both are still pronounced dead. Will seeing heroes will suck Danny back into heroism? DxS T for lang
1. Prolouge: What a catch Donnie

Full Summary:

In episode 28 "X" we never figure out who X was, what if it was Danny? After the explosion the police never find Sam Manson or Danny Fenton's bodies, both are still pronounced dead. Will seeing heroes will suck Danny back into heroism? Or will he need an extra push? Amethyst Ocean (DxS), BBRae, RobStar.

* * *

><p>Alright, I'm going to try and write a new fic. If I abandon or don't update for long amounts of time, please, feel free to kick my butt.<p>

Now onto basic plot line. How has no one noticed that in episode 28 ("X") that we never figure out who Red-X is? What if Danny was Red-X? So, with that said, onto the story.

Note: I will continually make song references' in this fic. C: (The ones at the end of the chapters will all be to one song.) Heck, even the story title is a reference.

**Prologue: What a catch Donnie**

A shadow passed though an alley, deep in the ghettos of a city called Jump. It floated past the hobos sitting around a barrel fire, turned the corner and stopped, almost as if looking for something. The shadow morphed and took on a more corporeal form; growing, it stopped and stepped off the side of the brick building. The shadow - no, boy - peered around the corner onto a large street, cracked and light gray, indicating age. His breath rose and swirled as his posture stiffened. He turned around to face who, or whatever was there. A purple fire burst and burned behind him; a black knight with a burning purple cape kneeled there.

"My liege, I have no reports on finding her." he said in a clear voice.

"Very well Fright Knight. Any trouble in the Ghost Zone?" asked the young king.

"No, the armies have kept the Outlands residents from entering the portals to the mortal realm." replied Fright Knight. The hooded king nodded in approval, and turned back to face the street.

"You are dismissed Fright Knight." he dismissed the Knight back to his search.

A purple light burst once again behind the boy, signaling the Knights retreat. He stepped out onto the street, slumping as to not seem a threat. People seemed to have a natural reaction of fear to him, not that he didn't mind, he just didn't want the Titans to show up. He scowled under his hood.

"Heroes" he huffed under his breath. The ghost king shook his head; he needed to find a place to eat. Though he didn't have to eat as much as a regular human, he still needed the energy. The boy jogged down the cracked street ignoring the bright green eyes following him down the street. The entity smirked.

"Found you Danny." it whispered.

* * *

><p><em>I am fated to wander<em>

_From street to street, further and further away_

* * *

><p>AN YAY prologue done! I hope this isn't too short. So, band?


	2. Chapter 1: HolidayBoulevard

Alright, sorry about the last one, this is the right one! ;^^

Alright, thanks for all the story alerts and reviews! I'll try to make the chapters a bit longer okay?

Go! Chapter one! I choose you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: HolidayBoulevard of broken dreams**

Daniel 'Danny' Jack Fenton jogged down the cracked street, hands deep in his acid washed jeans' pockets. His fingers brushed a wallet he nicked from a drug dealer, Danny smirked. The money should last him a while considering how much of a fight the thugs put up. He stopped at a corner, "Ma's Ol' Diner" read in large neon lights at the end of the block. 'Perfect,' he smirked to himself, small and he probably wouldn't attract too much attention.

He sauntered into the diner, the bell making a small 'jingle' noise. A homely woman, frizz-red hair pinned up in a messy bun, blue eyes under mountains of makeup smiled at him.

"'S there anything I can get yah hun?" she asked him, voice thick like her makeup, he resisted the urge to sneer.

"The All-American eggs breakfast, no toast." he ordered, looking down at the counter menu.

"Scrambled or sunny side up dearie?" she continued in a sickly sweet voice.

"Sunny." he said, his voice clipping in annoyance.

She dropped her smile and nodded to a booth in the back. Danny shrugged his shoulders and made his way back to the booth as the woman shouted to the cook in the back.

"HEY! Don! All-American egg sunny side up. No toast."

He snorted at her volume, and walked past a small family and a man in a business suit. Danny sat in one of the over-stuffed, plastic red booths and fiddled with the napkin thinking… until he felt a presence -not unlike his ghost sense but not really a ghost- he sighed.

"Danielle, if you're going to follow me around make it less obvious next time." he whispered harshly, glancing around discreetly. He heard a huff next to him and felt the presence known as Danielle leave. Danny looked around, waiting for his breakfast and searching for the thirteen year old.

"Here you are sweetie." said the dumpy woman, setting down the plate with a clatter.

"Er, thanks." he said nodding to dismiss the woman as a raven-haired, pony tailed teen walked in to the diner. Danny picked up his fork, eyeing the teen as she walked over to his table.

"So, Ellie. How long have you been following me?" he questioned her, raising an eyebrow as she plopped down and began to eat his bacon.

"For a while actually." 'Ellie' said stuffing a piece in her mouth. "You know Danny; you've gotten better at hand-to-hand fighting…" she paused, looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "Care to teach me?" she asked looking brightly at Danny. He scowled.

"No," he dead panned, swatting her hand away from his plate. "And if you're hungry, go buy your own food." he said handing her 'his' wallet.

"K thanks Danny!" Danielle answered his silent plea and got up, gray chain pants jingling slightly as she ambled over to the counter and ordered an omelet, extra bacon, and a fruit cup. Danny sighed as he thought of the day that had barely begun, but was already giving him a headache.

"Pariah help me." he murmured as Danielle laughed loudly at something the woman had said.

* * *

><p><em>It is distorted with voices and keeps vanishing away<em>

* * *

><p>AN that's a wrap people! Move to the review button and make me happy. C: ….

Please?


	3. Chapter 2: Feel like rain

**The Literary Lord**: in my mind, the Fright Knight serves the king. And though he can change sides and serve different 'masters' he is more loyal to the current king. Also when Danny defeated Pariah, he became the next in line for the throne. Another rule in my mind is that a ghost must be at least two years dead to become king. Or something like that. ^^; I probably should have explained that in the prologue.

Okay, go away iPad! You're distracting me!

Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot this! No, I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. But, I like to pretend I do.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Feel like rain<strong>

After they had finished breakfast the two teens left the diner, one ignoring the woman who waved excitedly and the teen next to him that waved back just as enthusiastically. Danny sighed; he really needed to get out of the ghettos and into the city. He looked over at Danielle, who cocked her head in a silent question. He nodded and they both made their way to a small alcove in the back of the restaurant. They looked at each other for a moment until two silver rings sprang to life around the middle of them. It grew and began to separate, sparking and shimmering.

Danielle's gray, chained jeans and blue turtle neck darkened and changed. Her shirt, puffing out slightly, paled in places, along with her pants. Her hair, ebony dark, lightened and became snowy white, while her eyes began to glow and spark a bright radioactive green. Where a normal girl once stood, a ghost floated with bright white hair and glowing green eyes. Her appearance suggested a super-hero with inky black pants split with white running down the middle, a shirt with white triangles on her neck and curves, and a ghostly D with a P in the middle on her chest. She flexed her gloved hands, and spun in a small circle.

At the same time, the boy's black Hoodie's arms shortened until it was a turtle neck vest with bright white triangles on his sides and a ghostly D with a P on the inside. His acid washed jeans darkened to the same inky black and bright white triangles grew out of the sides. His Converse grew and changed, whiting until they looked like white combat boots. Glowing green bandages sprang to life on his biceps and continued down under his brightly gloved hands. The boy's raven hair bled a snowy white and his eyes sparked and melted into a bright radioactive green. He crossed his gloved arms and looked at the girl.

"No need to model Danielle, I already know what you look like." he said raising a bleached eyebrow.

"I know! I just love the way it feels!" Ellie said beaming and resting her hands on her hips. "You know, you've changed yours a bit." she said plainly. Danny sighed and shook his head in exasperation.

"Come on, we have to get to town without being seen." he said looking pointedly at her she blinked innocently in return.

"Yes sirree!" Danielle beamed, mock saluting him. He nodded seriously, hoping Danielle would pick up on his mood. The two ghosts took off like rockets, white hair whipping behind them, they shot into the atmosphere. Altocumulus (yes I did have to look that up.) clouds parted as the teens sped by leaving icy contrails in their wake. The two broke through the cloud cover and allowed themselves to come back to visibility. Since the accident, Danny was normally a serious person, but the feeling of flight just brought a smile to his face. The lightness made him feel whole; it lifted the burden off his shoulders. He took a deep breath and smiled a bright, genuine smile. He looked to Danielle, who was also enjoying herself, Danny slowed till he was right next to her.

"Danni! I'll race 'ya to the park!" he yelled so his voice would be heard.

"Oh! You're on!" Danielle replied, a gleam in her eyes.

The two raced, reaching speeds exceeding 200 mph. They laughed and tumbled, enjoying the feeling of lightness as the wind whipped past them. Danny quickly spotted a large green area, he assumed was the park. He glanced at Danielle, she wasn't even paying attention. He smirked -wide and feral- he would win of course, and this may teach Dani to pay more attention; the younger halfa had been begging him to teach her some new 'moves'. Well, she had to learn battle techniques as well.

Without warning, or even a whoosh of air, Danny took off to the park, hoping that Danielle would find it fast so he wouldn't have to wait. He quickly landed in a clearing not too far off of the main path and changed. Snow white hair became inky black, ecto-green eyes became icy blue, tan skin paled and suit changed to baggy blue jeans and a black pull over.

Danny drew in a deep breath and looked to the sky, squinting, he could just make out a small black dot that he assumed was Danielle. He spun on his heel and headed for the main path, brushing though the undergrowth as it thinned.

The gray stone path was clean and the grass freshly trimmed; the whole thing looked a bit too normal. Danny squinted; the birds had stopped chirping - now that was suspicious. His eyesight brightened and became more detailed –green flooded blue and the two swirled together- his breathing slowed and became silent. Ears pricked, he listened for movement. A scream, was all he heard before he ran. Breath puffing, hair flying, Danny ran toward the scream that pierced the morning air. Phantom silently cheered underneath Danny's skin, new power humming to life as Danny accepted his obsession once more, if only for a little while.

* * *

><p><em>The voice that echoes in the depth of my heart<em>

_is agonized by suffering_

* * *

><p>I hope this was long enough! :D<p>

Answers to reviews for Chapter 2:

**jeanette9a**: A wondrous poem! :D It certainly made me happy.

**Lord Jace**: Thank you for the advice; I'll try my best at making them a bit longer.

**Midnight Phantasma**: Fast enough?

**DaDarknessWithin**: This story takes place after an accident much like the Nasty Burger explosion. (TUE) Though, I felt Danielle would play an important role in this so I rearranged the episodes a bit.


	4. Chapter 3: Born for This

ARRGH! Curse you procrastination! Why must you ruin my every hope and dream? I'm sorry this has taken forever but I hope you enjoy the length!

And its official, I'm sick and tired of seeing Raven and Danny paired; done with it, forever. So no, I will not pair them together.

Note: This scene doesn't actually exist in "Deception" (which I should probab;y watch again… tomorrow.), which is when the next few chapters will take place.

Warnings: Well, one –maybe two- cuss words. Just thought I'd warn you.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans, though I do love both of them. Nor do I own the songs mentioned at the end of this chapter!

**Chapter 3: Born for this**

Danny skid to a stop on the warm stone -there- a jewelry store sat not too far from the entrance to the park sprung from the ground. Its windows were broken and the door stood on only one hinge. He raced to the scene, going against the crowd. Elbows constantly hit him in the ribs, stomach and, occasionally, the face. Suddenly pushed to the ground, his face met hard pavement. His vision swam, and blood spurted from his nose. He shook his head to dislodge the webs of inky blackness creeping in on his mind. The pounding subsided and the webs retreated. _'Ugh'_ he thought wiping the blood from his face with his sleeve - the bright red mixing with jet black.

He looked around, the street and park were already completely deserted. Danny stood -his breath evening out and his eyes sharp, and toed the ground. His eyes swiped the area, unconsciously looking for stragglers or cameras. His ears rang when he heard a sudden noise – boots on glass and the clink of metal on pavement. His head whipped around frantically looking for something to hide behind.

"There!" Danny hoarsely whispered to himself and promptly dove behind a trash can. He watched as three teens (well he was pretty sure the last one was a teen) stepped out of the building. A girl with bright pink hair and eyes, wearing a dark purple costume and pale, gray skin stood to the left of a large body-builder like teen with ginger hair and dark eyes -also wearing some sort of costume. In the middle stood -or rather rode- a small, bald teen on large metal, spider legs.

"Alight you crud munchers, we've got the loot and its time to go!" he announced in a high, scratchy voice.

"As long as I'm here you're not going anywhere." Danny murmured to himself, his eyes flashing green.

His hair bled white and pale skin tanned, blue eyes brightened and glowed ectoplasmic green. His clothes burned, sleeves were lost and clothing darkened, white gloves grew and bandages sprang upon his biceps. White lines were traced on his costume and filled until Danny Phantom, past hero of Amity Park crouched where, Danny Fenton once was. The young ghost growled and disappeared into thin air.

"Gizmo." said the bubble gum girl "I've got this weird feeling." she continued, glancing around, eyes nervous.

"Wha 'd you mean Jinx?" the large ginger teen asked, face scrunching and voice laced with confusion.

"I-It's just this feeling. Like. We're being hunted." 'Jinx' stuttered, looking up.

This 'Jinx' was good, she was looking straight at him -and realized it. He smirked, not that it mattered - after all no one could see him, and readied an ecto-blast. The power readily hummed to his fingertips, glowing and pulsing -shrouding his invisible hand in green, opaque, ectoplasm. Danny aimed for Gizmo's back; the small villain wouldn't know what hit him. The ghostly power swam, swirled and streamed from his grip, hitting the small genius dead on.

"AHHH!" he screamed as his contraption tried to regain balance. "Wh-what was that?" he stammered glancing around, almost as if expecting someone. Danny raised an eyebrow, who was he looking for? He couldn't be looking for Danny; after all, he had fallen off the grid. Not even the Justice League knew of him, or at least he thought they didn't. They had never contacted him so he assumed that they knew naught of his adventures. The answer seemed to smack him in the face – the Titans. Danny had to remember he wasn't the only hero in town.

"Crud munching Titans." Gizmo mumbled glancing into the shadows as Jinx and the other teen -whom he did not know the name of yet- stood in battle positions. Danny snorted, readying another blast, this time reaching deep within himself and tapping into the icy part of his core. His eyes burned a bright, ice blue, mist swirled into his hand, not quite like his ecto based attacks. But, instead of having a heavy feeling of cold moisture, it had a feeling of light ice crystals. If he were visible the mist would have sparkled and a bright white glow would have shown within.

He aimed it at the mammoth sized teen and fired, freezing him solid. He snickered at the thought of a mammoth-cicle; snickers turned into giggles and giggles betrayed his location by releasing the hold on invisibility as the turned into full blown laughs. He guffawed at the look on Jinx and Gizmo's expressions. Danny hadn't had this much fun in forever! He wiped a stray tear and sucked in a deep breath.

"Wh-wh-who?" Gizmo stuttered looking wide eyed at him. Danny jerked, realizing he had been addressed and looked down at himself, visible.

"Damn." he muttered and glowered at the teens. "Well, now that you've seen me, I might have to..." He trailed off, quickly thinking of what he might 'do' to them.

"Well, let's just say that I would have to hide better." he let a feral smirk cross his face, straight from the hunter instincts he got from his ghost half. Looks of alarm crossed both their featured and they promptly dropped the bags of jewelry and money and began to run. Danny growled, deep and throaty, sounding like an enraged animal. The green of his eyes darkened, and his pupil enlarged. Dark was enjoying the thrill of hunting and the smell of fear coming from the two villains.

Danny shook his head "No time to lose it now, Fenton," he growled to himself. He sighed, and readied another ecto-blast, slightly liquidier than the last. The blast shot from his grip and plastered the young sorceress with ecto-goo. The girl cried out in shock from being suddenly glued to the ground.

Gizmo looked down at the girl and growled, obviously frustrated. Danny smirked, and floated up behind the suspended villain.

"Gonna' give up now?" Danny teased his eyes light with false innocence.

Gizmo ground his teeth and turned; a fire of rebellion and anger lit his gray eyes. Rockets sprung from his backpack and launched. Contrails streaming behind the four, Danny yawned and checked his non-existent watch as he turned intangible - rockets whistling though him. Gizmo's jaw dropped, staring bug-eyed at Danny he stuttered.

"Wh-wh-who? Wh-what are you?" he yelled at the young ghost king.

"Oh? Are you done yet?" Danny playfully asked, flipping upsidown - mocking Gizmo even more - who didn't even seem to notice and continued to gape at Danny like a fish. Danny scowled, that didn't elicit the reaction he was hoping for. _'Well time to step it up a notch.'_

"Not that your fish impression is riveting and spot on. But I think that we need to get this show on the road!" Danny mocked, enjoying the feeling of 'witty banter' as Jazz would put it. A small, bitter smile graced his lips - Jazz. How many times had he wished he could ask her a question or just say 'sorry'. He was shaken from his thoughts when Gizmo's spider backpack changed into wings. _'Oh great, now the little idiot can fly.'_ Danny thought, internally groaning.

Gizmo shot at him, face scrunched up in rage. Danny dodged him gracefully, an ecto-blast already streaming from his grip to hit one of the jet pack's boosters.

"ARGH!" Gizmo yelled, careening for the ground. Danny swooped and held onto the small pack, suspending the villain beneath him. He quickly dropped to the ground and removed the small metal rucksack from Gizmo's back.

"I'll take that." he said, crushing it with his ghostly strength. Gizmo gaped at him; he seemed to be doing that a lot. Danny chuckled, and shot ecto-goo at Gizmo, gluing him to the ground. He shook his head at the HIVE students inability to comprehend him and his powers. He tossed the now ball of ruined iron and tech to the ground just as he heard a roaring behind him. He quickly turned to see a modern looking SUV and a motorcycle pull up.

A teen in a spandex suit with a cape -traffic light themed of course- pulled off a red helmet and stared. A large, half robotic African American jumped out of the SUV and gaped at him as well. _'What's with people staring at me like I'm some type of circus attraction?'_ Danny moodily thought as two teen girls floated down and a green hawk swooped around to transform into a scrawny green changeling.

"Dude!" the green changeling exclaimed looking at his 'prizes' with wide forest eyes.

Danny snorted, "I assure you my name is not -nor will it ever be- 'Dude'" he said, finger quoting 'dude'. "And if it was, it would be the worst name in the realm of names."

The cyborg chuckled and elbowed the green hero "He's got you there man." The traffic light kid -as Danny had so suitingly deemed him- narrowed his eyes behind his mask.

"How do we know your not some kind of threat?" he asked, his tone showing his hostility and reluctance to trust.

"Well Mr. "Pole-Up-the-Ass", I assure you I mean you no harm - nor will I criticize your wardrobe selections." Danny bantered, a smug smile dancing across his lips. Spandex-guy growled and pulled out a bo-staff, threateningly twirled it and dropped his helmet.

"Titans go!" he shouted springing at Danny.

"Woah man," the cyborg began, holding back Traffic-light-kid "he just said..." only to be cut off by Mr. "Oh-So-Important".

"Cy, we don't know what he's capable of!" 'Cy' just blinked and Spandex-guy frowned, apparently displeased by the lack of compliance from his team.

"Awww." Danny cooed, "you've got a little catchphrase and everything!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms out dramatically. He inwardly snickered at the dark look crossing Traffic-light's face.

"Why do you mock us, friend?" a pretty purple clad, tanned red head asked, her wide, innocent green eyes sparkled in concern and hope; his eye twitched at 'friend' and he snorted.

"Well, Missy, I'm not mocking you. I'm simply having a nice conversation with your leader. And I simply don't know your names, so I must compensate by coming up with nicknames." he told her in a Jazz like tone. 

Her face scrunched in what would be a cute manner but Danny was too exasperated to take notice.

"Well then," the oldest teen began, "we'll just have to tell you our names. I'm Cyborg and the grass-stain is Beast Boy," which was followed by an indignant 'hey!' from 'Beast Boy'.

"Raven." emotionlessly announced the shadow floating closer "Why can't I feel your presence?" Raven asked. Danny shied away, he didn't like this tingly feeling he got from her.

"Erm." he said, positioning himself farther away, tensed and ready to leave any second.

"I am Starfire. Please, " she said this all very fast but she wasn't finished, "would you like to be my friend?" she ended, looking very, very excited.

"Uh, flew?" he began, trying to remember all of her questions "a lot of places, blue, and er no?" he ticked off all of the answers, just to make sure he'd got them all. Starfire looked like a child who had been denied candy after a trip to the store, and most of the others looked disappointed, Danny chuckled uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"Erm, I'm just really busy and you won't see much of me, so I don't really see the point..." Danny left the 'I'm looking for my girlfriend who was hidden by my evil older self and I'm being hunted by the GiW' unsaid.

Spandex-guy, who still hadn't told him his name, just glowered and Danny was sure if he had been in a cartoon there would have been a 'whomp' or a 'wa-wa-wa' sound as he gave Mr. Spandex a glare -the famous Sam glare. Cyborg cleared his throat trying to get the two teens to stop being so conflicting.

"Well, erm, if you like we could go…," and Cyborg was once again cut off by Traffic-light kid.

"No Cy, we don't know if we can trust him." he growled, eyes once again analyzing Danny behind his mask. Danny merely rolled his eyes and floated down, stopping just to hover above the ground for a moment before he touched down with a soft 'thuwnk!' He stalked over to the team, his movements graceful and showing power. He straightened in front of Spandex-guy and looked at him in a superior kind of way.

"I am no threat." he stated, almost aggressively. "I come simply looking for something that belongs to me and I will retrieve it." Spandex-guy seemed tense, after all, Danny knew he would seem threatened with this gesture, but he didn't care. Danny was tired of this guy's attitude, and he was going to show who was boss.

"Why are you so tense?" he drawled, smirking. "I think you should," here he paused, just to add dramatics, "loosen up a bit." he finished, quickly putting his hands on Spandex's shoulders. His middle immediately turned intangible, and he felt a small shiver run down his spine at the feeling of something moving though him.

All eyes present -except for his of course- bugged out at the look of Spandex's bo-staff sticking out of the middle of his chest, the former stumbled back while the latter stood, chest puffed out and a large smirk on his face- the bo-staff sank through the ghost's chest and hit the pavement with a loud 'clank!' that rang throughout the silent street.

Danny strode forward, picking up "Traffic light" by the collar and thrusting his face into the other's. "Stay outta' my way; I only came here for her and I will find her." he growled into the stunned face of the leader. "Or next time you won't be so lucky, punk." Danny finished, using one of Walker's nicknames for himself, just to intimidate Spandex and seem big.

He heard the tale-tell whirring of electronics and roughly pushed Spandex away; he only wanted to intimidate him, not get him killed. In fact, the reason for being such an ass to the team was so they wouldn't get hurt. It wasn't that he didn't think they couldn't protect themselves -far from it- actually it looked like they were doing a pretty good job of protecting the city. Danny just couldn't get too close; in the end, it would only hurt both sides.

The bright blue beam went right through his chest and hit the ground with incredible force, a shower of concrete and rubble rained down, dusting everyone - except the still intangible ghost. Danny quickly turned, his face twisted.

"You know, there is no need for that." he said cocking an eyebrow at Cyborg.

"Look man, we don't want to hurt you, but you can't just threaten us." the half-robot said seriously, slightly lowering his cannon.

Danny smirked, and fluttered his eyelashes, "It wasn't a threat. It was a promise." he whispered. He turned to the left and felt a rush of air fly past his ear. A small lock of iridescent white hair floated down as the 'whizz' of a bird-arrang streaked past and doubled back, caught by the yellow caped teen. Danny ground his teeth, and his green eyes burned brighter.

"I do not appreciate being attacked from behind. We ghosts believe in honor and you should as well." Danny paused, his words brightly accented and biting cold. "Also, a word of friendly advice: never attack a ghost from behind. Not everyone is as kind nor as in control as I." When he finished his rant, his eyes had an underlying swirl of bright blood red. He snorted at their grim looks, almost as if they were damning him to a life in Hell. His lips quirked for a moment before settling once again into a deep frown as he thought; _'Well, looks like someone beat them to it.' _

Danny pushed off the ground and a swirl of dust kicked up as he floated into the sky. He jerked to a stop as he heard a voice yell, "Wait!" He turned to see Beast Boy looking at him with sorrow glittering in his eyes. The king merely raised his eyebrows in recognition that he had been addressed.

"Erm, wh-what's your name?" the green shape shifter asked, looking slightly embarrassed. Danny thought for a moment, he couldn't give them his real name, in fact - he didn't want to give them his name at all - his symbol was recognizable enough! So instead he would talk in riddles when asked a question he couldn't or didn't want to answer, much like the infuriating Clockwork did. He'd admit, he loved the old ghost but the riddles got old after a while.

"Just a Phantom." he said. Smirking and feeling cocky he let the mist swirl and cloak him as he disappeared from the street. His bright green eyes shown for a moment deep within before disappearing completely.

_I pray to protect for the bright world__  
><em>_Where everyone can smile_

Oh. My. Gods. Six pages. Wow, I'm really proud of myself now.

Anyways, has anyone noticed how all of my chapter titles are song names? No? What? Well, they are.

What a Catch Donnie-Fall Out Boy

Holiday/Boulevard of Broken Dreams-Green Day

Feel Like Rain-Motion City Soundtrack

Born For This-Paramore

Heck even the story name is one!

Somewhere I Belong-Linkin Park

**Dcharger**: hehe, just wait for it. I'll be getting to the episode soon.

**Lord Jace**: thank you, only recently have I really been looking a bit farther into my story. And jotting down notes on what I might want to happen.

**jeanette9a**: I'm glad you can't wait; I can't really either, as I'm just writing this as it comes to me. ^^;

**Zii Raevyn**: You know those are lyrics to a song. I'll give you a small prize if you can guess it. Though I doubt many can.

**DannyRaven Lover**: like I said –no- I don't mind. ^^


End file.
